1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic illumination and more particularly, to a fiber optic illumination device embedded within a surface to facilitate the illumination thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, advancements in lighting technology have provided improvements in lighting equipment beyond the conventional light bulb. For instance, neon lighting, light emitting devices and fiber optics have enabled more complex and innovative lighting applications. As such, lighting has evolved from purely utilitarian into an innovative art form.
Although improvements in lighting technology have led to the creation of many different lighting systems, fiber optic lighting systems offer a wide range of advantages over other lighting alternatives. A conventional fiber optic lighting system includes a series of fiber optic strands that are connected to a light source. Light is transmitted from the light source along the fiber optic cables. One particular advantage is that fiber optic systems are relatively safe. In a typical fiber optic system, there is very little, if any, electricity, heat, or UV light in the fiber optic cable. Consequently, fiber optic lighting systems may be ideal for lighting applications near water. Furthermore, fiber optics are very versatile in that many different colors may be generated from the single light source. Another advantage is that fiber optic lighting systems are typically very durable and require low maintenance.
One particular area in which fiber optic lighting systems have been employed is to enhance the aesthetic quality of a particular object or surface. In many cases, fiber optic cables are placed around a particular area to provide a frame or boarder. For instance, fiber optic cables have been placed around pools, decks, and bars to enhance the aesthetic quality thereof. Although a fiber optic frame or boarder enhances the aesthetics of a particular surface or area to a certain degree, it is very minimal. The surface itself is not illuminated which may result in a very dull space.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an improved illumination system for use with various surfaces.